Interview Prep
by OnlyYouForever
Summary: Johnny set out to prep Alicia for the interview, but what he did was bring things to the surface.


**A/N: YOU. GUYS. I have been sucked in by the possibility of Alicia with another man. Shocking, I know. But since she opened that door in _'Oppo Research' _to see Johnny Elfman there? I couldn't help but think that there was more between them than candidate and campaign manager. Maybe I'm wrong. So what, right? That's what this is for. So, I started writing for them and only shared with a very special select few ladies. Thanks to the gentle prodding of my darling Mary (aided by some bribery from Sab) I am finally sharing here. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Everyone deserves a vigorous defense."<em>

"_But, not everyone deserves you."_

Those words played on a loop in her head. _His_ words. His smile after he said them to her. No, it wasn't a smile. More like a smirk. _What was that?_ Was it his way of flirting with her? Was she reading too much into it? Again, his smile flashes before her. Shaking the image from her mind, she noticed her legs were crossed and promptly uncrossed them. Sitting up straighter in her chair, she crossed her ankles and took a deep breath.

"_Don't cross your legs."_

How did he even know her legs were crossed? She tried to remember if he, at any point during their meeting, glanced under the table. The mere thought that he may have, sent a wave of heat through her. Mentally chastising herself for letting these thoughts consume her, she smiled at Frank to assure him that she was ready to start their interview.

"_Am I ready?"_

"_For now."_

Furthest thing from the truth. She wasn't ready and he knew it. Yet, he let her do the interview anyway. Why? Did he get some sort of sick satisfaction out of watching her fail on national television? Focusing on him as he and Eli tried to quell her panic afterward; she failed to find any indication that he enjoyed watching her fall from grace. Actually, if she were being honest, what she did find was sympathy and she didn't know what to do with that.

"_I'm going home to get drunk."_

That's where she finds herself now. Home. Not yet drunk, not quite sober. She felt his eyes on her when she walked past him after saying that. Felt them sweep over every inch of her as she passed. At first, she thought she was imagining it, until she turned to see Eli glaring at him. Taking a sip of her wine, she glanced around her living room from where she sat, cross-legged in the middle of her sofa. It was too quiet, seeing as Grace was with Peter. Owen. She'll call and invite him over. He'll help in distracting her.

As she reached to grab her phone from the coffee table, she noticed she had a text message from Finn. Rolling her eyes, she unlocked her phone to check it. Before she could, her phone started to buzz in her hand, notifying her of an incoming call. When she saw the name, she almost dropped it. _Elfman._

"What could he want?" she muttered aloud while checking the time. _8:42._ Taking a gulp of her wine, she inhaled a deep breath and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Florrick, it's Johnny."

She smirked. _Why does he sound nervous? _"I know. Is everything okay, Mr. Elfman?"

"Umm…yes, yes. Everything is…am I catching you at a bad time?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just sitting at home, getting drunk." She rolled her eyes at his silence. "I'm kidding. Kind of. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I…um…well, I was wondering if I could show…" she heard him clear his throat. "I have something to show you." She noted a hint of determination in his voice now.

"Okay… Are you on your way here or…?"

"No, no. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Um...well," she looked at the glass in her hand. "Will I have to drive…far?"

She heard him breathe. "That's right. You've been drinking. I can pick you up." He offered.

Her eyes widened. "That's not necessary. I've only had two," she glanced at the glass again. "Okay three glasses of wine."

"Mrs. Florrick," she really wished he would stop calling her that and use her name. "You already have a DUI, remember? I'll be there in five minutes." Jumping up from the sofa, she rushed to her bedroom, taking in her appearance in her vanity mirror. "Mrs. Florrick?"

"Yes. Fine. I'll meet you downstairs." Tossing her phone onto her bed, she rushed to change into something more presentable. Opting for jeans and a simple v-neck top, she zipped her boots up and grabbed her phone before rushing out of her bedroom. Gulping down what was left of her wine; she placed the glass back on the coffee table and moved for the front door, grabbing her purse and coat on the way. Stepping into the elevator, she pressed the button for the lobby and leaned against the wall. When the doors opened, she stepped off and turned toward the exit, stopping to check her appearance a final time in one of the mirrors.

"You look fine."

She turned quickly at the voice, to see Elfman standing off to her right. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, immediately feeling the color rise in her cheeks.

"I noticed some stragglers outside. Thought I'd come in to get you, in case they are reporters."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "Oh God. I hope not."

"Can you walk a straight line? Don't want to give them anything to use against you." He joked.

"Ha ha, smart ass." She smirked, avoiding eye contact. "Where are you parked?"

"Right this way." He quickly leads her out of the building and into his car. While they weren't approached by anyone, she was pretty sure she heard the annoying clicking of a camera shutter. "I guess I was wrong." He told her as he climbed in and started the car.

"No. I think you were right. Don't be surprised if we end up on the cover of the paper tomorrow. 'First Lady steps out with mystery man'." She recites in a mocking voice. "Because of course they'll ignore the fact that you are my campaign manager."

"Hmmm…cover of the paper, huh? Might be a good thing." He smiled before turning to focus on the road as he pulled away from her building.

_There it goes again. That feeling when he smiled. What was it and why is it happening? _She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before turning her attention to the road in front of them. Hearing him clear his throat as they came to a stop at a red light, she briefly glanced in his direction.

"Why were you home, drinking alone?" he asked her.

Turning to him with a look of amusement on her face, "You saw the interview today."

"No…I mean… Why at home? Why alone?"

Raising her eyebrow, she took a moment to search her mind for an appropriate answer. "Are you asking as my campaign manager or as my friend?"

"Am I allowed to…" the light turned green and he focused on the road again. "Am I your friend, Mrs. Florrick?"

She let out a short chuckle. "You know more about me than my partners, Mr. Elfman. I think it's safe to say you are."

"Yet, you still won't use my first name." he pointed out.

This time she turned to face him straight on, a look of shocked amusement on her face. "You're one to talk."

Glancing her way quickly, he laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Touché."

Turning back and resting against the seat again, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding my question."

She sighed. "Well, Mr.-" she paused and smiled in his direction. "_John_…seeing as you know all of my secrets, I think you know the answer to that."

Pulling into a parking spot and turning off the car, he looked in her direction. "Just so you know…I'm always available. For non-campaign stuff as well. Drinks, dinner, bad chick flicks." Gasping, she widened her eyes. "Movies, movies. I'm sorry. Bad _movies._"

Taking in his offer, she pondered her next choice of words. "Do you know how to work that Netflix thing? Because, ever since Zach left and Grace decided to get a life, I find myself home alone more often than I'd like. But, I don't know how to work that stuff."

Smirking at her, he shook his head. "It's really quite simple. I'll teach you next time I'm there."

"Or you could come up and show me later." She nodded assertively before opening her car door and climbing out. "So, what is this?" she asked as she looked around them.

"This," he made his way around the car to join her and gestured toward the building in front of them. "This is your campaign headquarters."

"Oh. Really?" She looked from him back to the building in front of them and couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips.

"Want to see the inside?" She nodded and he guided her toward the building. "Now that I'm here at night, I see we have to have someone check the lights out here." He looked around them. "Be careful." Grabbing her hand he helped her up the few steps to the door.

Trying to ignore the feeling that shot through her when their hands touched, she moved away slightly. "Wait." She turned to face him. "There aren't a bunch of people inside waiting to surprise me, are there? I hate that." His eyes widened and he hesitated to answer. "Oh come on!"

Laughing heartily for the first time that night, he shook his head. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she glared at him. "No. No one is inside. May I?" he asked, gesturing toward the door, key in hand.

He opened the door and walked in, inviting her to follow. Tripping on the threshold, she yelled out as he turned just in time to catch her. She gasped lightly and looked up to find him looking at her, their faces mere inches apart. Putting her hands on his chest, she slowly backed away.

Looking away, she released a nervous chuckle. "Guess you should have that checked too."

"Or not let you walk on your own when you've been drinking."

"Hey!"

She felt him move away and further into the darkness until she heard a click and one by one, the overhead lights came to life. Looking around, her eyes came to rest on the sign with her name on it in big bold letters, making her smile and feel a sense of pride.

"Do you like it?" She turned and nodded. "Your office," he walked further into the space and she followed. "is back here."

"All the way back here?"

"Keeps you away from the hustle and bustle. Lets you have some privacy when you're here."

"Privacy…" she ran her hand along the edge of the desk as she walked around to the chair. "Why would I need privacy?" She turned to find him, eyes downward, watching her walk. _Is he checking me out? _She cleared her throat, pulling him out of his reverie.

Clearly embarrassed at being caught in the act, he ran his hand through his hair and avoided eye contact. "I'll be right back. Stay there." He said as he backed out of her office.

"Where are you going?"

"You have to make it official." He called back.

She shook her head and removed her coat, draping it over her new chair. _I'm sure he was checking me out this time. What the hell do I do with that? Why am I not offended? _Turning at the sound of approaching footsteps, he walked in, eyed her and immediately stopped, looking away.

"Um…" he clears his throat as he slowly approaches her and holds up the bottle of champagne, still avoiding eye contact. "We should toast."

Tilting her head to try to look into his eyes, "Toast what?"

"Your new headquarters. Your campaign." Finally he raises his eyes to meet hers. "You."

Her breath caught as she felt the wave of warmth wash over her and the fluttering start deep in her core. She was the one to look away this time. "Okay." She said quietly, nodding.

"Would you like to do the honors?" he held the bottle out to her.

Putting up her hands, she shook her head. "I should not be trusted with that right now. You do it."

Nodding, he handed her a glass and uncorked the bottle, causing her to jump from the echoing sound it made through the empty space. Raising his glass after he poured out the champagne, "To you…the future Cook County State's Attorney." He smiled at her.

"To us…the campaign." They clinked glasses and she peered at him over the rim of her glass as she took a hefty gulp. Looking away, she leaned on her desk and tried to find the courage to ask the question that was resting on the tip of her tongue. "Were you…" she cleared her throat. "Were you checking me out…before?"

After what felt like much longer than the few seconds that passed, he spoke up. "If I was…would that be a problem?" he answered, quietly.

She turned to face him. "Why?" she whispered.

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why were you checking me out?"

Still wearing a look of confusion, he shook his head. "Have you looked in a mirror today? Actually, you have. I caught you." He teased.

She laughed and looked away, shyly. "You never answered my question."

"I think…" he slowly walked toward her. "I just did."

She raised her eyes to meet his as he sauntered over until he was inches away from her. "Why would I need privacy?" she repeated her earlier question.

Never breaking eye contact, he placed his glass on her desk and did the same with hers. Placing his hands on her waist, he moved closer, their lips almost touching. "You never know when you'll need it." He whispered before placing his lips on hers in a tentative, yet determined, kiss.

Pulling away slightly, he searched her eyes for permission to continue. Reaching up, she placed her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. Leaning in, he once again took her mouth in his and she immediately responded by slightly parting her lips, inviting his tongue inside. As their kiss turned passionate, his hands roamed her body, still unsure of how far he could go.

Abruptly stopping their kiss, she looked up into his eyes, not bothering to untangle her arms from his neck. "John…" she breathed. "I… This… I don't do this." She stuttered.

"I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with. Or even worse, something you don't want to do." He smiled at her in an attempt to relax her. "I'm not one to go around sleeping with my candidates. I actually never have. But, there's just something about you. Alicia…"

Her lips on his cut him off. "Say my name again." She ordered when she pulled away, breathless.

His lips curled into a smirk. "If I had known saying your name would get this reaction out of you… Alicia…"

Unbuttoning his shirt, she wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him toward her as he lifted her onto her desk while undressing her and placing kisses from her ear to her collarbone, eliciting a moan from her lips.

"Wait." He pulled away, causing her to groan in response. "If we do this…here…does this mean I can't come up and show you how to work your Netflix?"

"Are you serious?" he looked down as she undid his pants. "If we do this here…and I let you come up to my apartment…you won't be showing me anything that doesn't happen in my bedroom."

Moaning loudly as he entered her, she gripped his back, her nails digging into his skin. "If that's the case, I better get to work so I make sure that happens…_Alicia_." He whispered her name in her ear as he thrust into her, causing her moans to echo through her newly christened headquarters.


End file.
